Cardinal Automaton
The Cardinal Automatons ( sometimes shortened to just Cardinals ) are five stone machines created by the Paradise Association. They played a key role in the Ixalen Extinction Event, and three of which are still in service. Each Cardinal is modeled after a creature effected by the Classic Cardinal Event. Four of the Cardinals have designated pilots, individuals who control the Cardinal. These pilots were not assigned by Paradise, but rather picked by the Cardinal after their creation. As a result, Cardinals only fully listen to their pilot, and may disobey or attack others who try to control or infiltrate their being. All five of the Cardinals are made out of crystal and stone, with a relatively thin diamond coating. The crystal used is unique to the automaton, as well as various other features. Each also has a crystalline core, which is located in different areas of each. They also have a central hollow sphere that is set on a gyroscope, allowing a safe living area for the agents who are in control of the Cardinal. Inside, the sphere is divided into hemispheres, with the upper hemisphere being larger and spacious while the lower hemisphere is usually used as a storage area. The upper hemisphere has a central control hub- a column in the middle, a kitchen area, four bunks, and a storage chest. There is also a holographic map which displays the locations of landmarks and other Cardinals, as well as a manual control terminal just below it. There are two doors to the central sphere, one on the chest of the Cardinal and one on the side, but they are only able to be used if the machine is in the right position- for example, the door on the chest will only work when the Cardinal is lying down, but the door on the side will only work when the Cardinal is upright. Each also has a specialised weapon system and behaviour style, though all of them share a loyal nature and an electrical attack style. Initially, the Cardinals were bare and had little design aside from the crystal, but over time, Paradise trainees cut etching designs into the automatons to tell the stories behind each. Temperance Weighing in at 700 tons and measuring 620 feet from tail to nose, Temperance is modeled after a Komodo dragon and piloted by Ghiris Janulis. While it too held the same diamond coating as its kin, the sides of Temperance bare ridges and marks from the war it was used in, clustering near it’s belly. On its thick, hollow legs are lateral vents near the top, and vertical vents near the bottom. Inside the legs rest generators, two in each leg, stacked on top of one another. The lower generator is usually off, as it creates a strong electrical current. The top generator, however, is always on, generating the conductive gas that flows out of the higher vents, also through the layer between the living cavity and the shell of Temperance. The gas can also escape from it’s mouth should it open. By turning on the lower generator, Temperance can spark the fumes it creates, electrifying the area (and whoever is unlucky enough) to be caught inside. Temperance’s doors are located on its chest and side. The chest door can be accessed should Temperance lower itself to the ground, while the side door is difficult to reach from the outside as it is located above its shoulder. Its core is made out of jasper, and is located just behind the eyes. On the outside, it is protected by a much thicker diamond coating, and inside by layer upon layer of meteorite. The living area is well insulated sphere to protect whoever is inside from electrical warfare. This sphere is balanced on a gyroscope so, despite Temperance’s movement, no matter how sudden, the living area stays mainly upright. Even so, all of the furniture is bolted into the floor, and shelves are covered by a glass sliding door. The upper half of the living chamber has crystalline “windows” though they only allow light in if Temperance is upright. It is one of the three automatons that has not found peace since the war, and instead resides with Ghiris, it’s pilot. It stays inland, as it lacks the buoyancy to be in the water, and the means to be airborne. Usually, if Ghiris isn’t in the area, Temperance will either wait anywhere on Paradise’s property, or in remote areas. Notably, it has a habit of causing severe thunderstorms if it is too upset or too lonely. Fortitude Weighing in at only a fraction of the weight of other mechanisms of it’s type, Fortitude comes in at a measly 195 tons. It’s been modeled after the Angolan cryptid, the Kongamato, and is piloted by Terakawa Iwao. More than capable of breaking any boat with it’s weight, it also boasts a wingspan of 450ft, from tip to tip. The joints of Fortitude’s wings are very mobile, as they are built similar to ball-joints. The ‘membrane’ of it’s wings can take one of two forms. The first is that of a tough, triple layer of thick,regenerative, and sturdy fabric. The two outermost layers are a secret known only to those who crafted Fortitude, though the innermost layer is a series of high-grade kevlar sheets. In the event of a tear in the wings, Fortitude can generate an energy replacement, essentially patching up the fabric while it regenerates. During time where it is generating patches, it is unable to use any of its other features besides flight. The rest of Fortitude’s body is in the design of the cryptid. In the crest of its head is the obsidian core that powers it’s very being, and the diamond coating being particularly thick around it. The entry port for Fortitude is located right between its eyes, and opens like a sliding panel. From the entryway, it is a slide (or a drop) through its neck and into its upper chest cavity, which is where the main living space is. Like other Cardinal Automatons, this living space is actually a well-insulated sphere, balanced carefully on a gyroscope. This is so that, despite Fortitude’s movement, the room will stay upright. Behind the living space is a non-gyroscopic chamber, holding vapor generators and electric conductors. This chamber opens to vents along its lower back, which allow the thunderclouds it generates and charges to escape. It has no legs, unlike the Kongamato, and instead bears ridges that act as landing blades in the event of it losing altitude. Fortitude is rarely out of the sky on its own accord. It’s tail has a spade that is vertical, acting as both a rudder to help it turn quickly and accurately, and in the event of a crash, slow its speed by digging it into the ground. Unlike other Cardinal Automatons, Fortitude lacks the ability to light its inner core. This is both due to the location and thickness of the stone surrounding it, and the fact that its core is made of obsidian. It is also one of the only two automatons to never normally touch land, the other being the seafaring Prudence. Prudence Lighter than the majority of other Cardinals, Prudence comes in at 450 tons, with the body being 860 feet long. This can be 887 feet if the head and tail are included from tip to tip. It is modeled after a generic plesiosaur, with a long neck and tail and hydrodynamic body. It's pilot is Delphine Icarus, who uses it to assist in marine rescue during peacetimes. The tail of Prudence is made of several connected discs which allow for some mobility. This is usually used to help with speed and agility in the water, as these discs also contain thin stone propellers which rotate around the center of the discs. At the end of the tail is a large frill, with fabric similar to that of Fortitude's wings. The neck is similar, being made from several connected discs, though there are no propellers in the neck. Instead, the discs are in two stacks, overlapping and angled against eachother. This allows for hypermobility in any direction. The fins are connected to the body by rods, and move in a fashion similar to oars of a boat. The movement is usually automatic, though there are controls that allow manual control. Prudence's body contains the standard gyroscopic pod. This pod is encased in the mechanics for a powerful electric generator, though there are two exits just like its relatives. These exits are located just beneath the rods that connect the front paddle fins to the body. Caution should be used as these exits will land one just under its belly, where the main conductor is. It is this conductor, using the electricity from inside Prucence's body, that electrifies the water around it. As water is highly conductive, it doesn't need a special gas generator or other tools like the other automatons. It is physically unable to move while inland, though it has occasionally beached and gotten stuck on the shore. Why it does this is unknown, but is can usually find its way back into the ocean after some time or with help. Because of its role in marine rescue, it is often the only cardinal that people of the Public Dimension see. This has led to it sometimes being cited as a cryptid of its own or as a mythological creature. Justice Unity Weighing in at 560 tons, and measuring 844 feet from head to tail, the bipedal Unity was crafted as a last resort from the spare parts of the other automatons. It has a similar tail and body as Justice, the long neck and head of Fortitude, the legs of Temperance, and the fins and sails of Prudence. It possesses power similar to that of its peers, though each individual component is weaker. When combined, however, it can create a devastating blast. It creates the majority of its energy though its feet. Unity is also unique from its peers in that is has no central control hub. Instead it has a completely sealed off inner pod, which rests on a gyroscope. Inside this chamber is its selenite core. The only way into the pod is through the warp pads within the other Cardinals. Inside the crest of its head is a large generator, connected to generators located in its legs and tail. Its longer neck allows it to be hypermobile, as its similar to loosely-connected discs. Its tail, fins, and sails are specifically designed to magnify the blasts of other Cardinals, similar to Justice, though Unity's magnification level is several times greater than the other. There is also a large opening on its chest, though this is covered by the diamond coating. This is often used as a light or window.. It is a bulky creature, and while it is very steady in its movement, it takes time to move from one place to another. Another notable trait of Unity is that it is unable to be controlled by usual means. It has no Helmsman, and instead will only awaken when the other four automatons are active and armed. It will also only fire it’s electric beam when each automaton is in sync with one another. As it stands, this is impossible due to Justice’s refusing to pick a new helmsman.